Toys & Red Wine
by Cerise Murmur
Summary: What happens when Matt cheats on Mello? You get MattxMelloxNear smut. So I guess cheating's not all bad. WARNING: Extreme Yaoi. Oneshot.


_Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in while. And noooo, this isn't the Near, Mello fic I was talking about. I'm still working on that one….it's just that I got a bit…sidetracked. For good reason! I couldn't let a good idea for MattxMelloxNear smut go to waste. :D _

_-- _

Unrelenting anger surged through my body as I stared at the blond sitting across from me. The red wine sitting in a puddle on the table reflected my fiery eyes back at him. The blond sneered at me, menace tainting his blue eyes. I scowled at him. I snatched the napkin off of the red stained table and started to wipe the wine off of my face. When I was done I threw the soiled napkin at him.

"I told you I was sorry" I whispered fiercely.

He had an almost amused look on his face as he replied, "Sometimes sorry isn't good enough, you're going to have to do a lot more than that to make me forgive you."

"Mello, what do you want?" I asked, anger still surging through me, I tugged at my pants, for the sole purpose of having something to do with my hands so I wouldn't reach across the table and strangle him.

"I want…" His voice trailed off, his eyes seemed to be looking at me, but at the same time, seeing me somewhere else. They were only like that for a moment before they switched back and seemed to settle back on me.

"Another man. And you. And I want you to watch me fuck him. And I want you to _feel _what I felt, feel what it feels like to see your lover fucking someone else…and then I want to fuck you, and then I want to fuck both of you at the same time…and if you can handle it. Maybe I'll _consider_ forgiving you." He finished, looking at me, smirking slightly, as if this was the best idea in the world.

I gave him a startled look, "You want…what now?" my eyes widened as I stared at him, jealously already tightening it's iron grip around me. But at the same time, the prospect of what would happen afterwards was slightly exciting.

"You heard what I want, that's the only way Matt" he smiled, I suppose he was trying to look innocent because he batted those pretty blue eyes at me.

"Okay, but where are we going to find this '_mystery man'_?"

"Do'ya see that young man sitting over there…the one that looks boyish with the white shirt and pants…the man he was talking to just left."

I looked over my shoulder and sure enough there he was, he was sitting with his feet propped up in front of him on the chair, he was barefoot, and had the most beautiful hair I'd ever seen. It was 

almost white, and…a little silvery looking. He was holding something in his hand, although I couldn't tell what it was, a toy airplane? No, why would he have that? He was adorable none the less, and I saw Mello's eyes twinkle when he looked at him.

I glanced back at Mello. "Okay, if you can get him to come home with us…then it's a deal."

Mello snickered and got up, he started to walk over to the boy, swinging his hips slightly, I laughed at how flamboyant he could be.

He sat down across from the boy. I could see he was wearing his most charming smile, and he played with his hair as he talked. The boy looked startled by the intrusion and seemed intrigued by what Mello was saying. The boy nodded at something Mello said and then smiled. Such an adorable smile.

After a few minutes of watching them talk I got bored, so I went outside to have a cigarette.

I stepped out into the cool October night and lit up, breathing in the nicotine like a breath of fresh air. I watched the people walk by, whistling at some of the cute boys that walked by, sometimes gaining a smile, and I even got one number by the end of my cig. I threw it on the pavement and smashed it roughly with my foot, and then walked back inside, pulling my black glove over the number that was messily scribbled on my hand.

To my immense surprise Mello and the boy were standing by our table, Mello had his arms crossed and was looking at me slightly annoyed. I shrugged my shoulders, and looked at the boy.

"Matt, this is Near" Mello commented, placing his hand in the small of Near's back and pushing him slightly forward.

"Very pleased to meet you, Near" I took his hand and kissed it softly, a slight blush crept onto his face.

"Nice to meet you too, Matt" He said, smiling.

"Near's interested in collectors toys so…I just had to invite him over to see our incredible collection." Mello said, glancing at me briefly and smirking.

"I've been collecting all my life" Near said, and I could see that the object clutched in his hand was indeed a toy airplane.

"Well, you'll love our place then." I said, almost ready to laugh. I doubted there was even one toy in our apartment , let alone tons of collector ones.

"Shall we go, then?" Mello asked Near, who nodded heartedly.

15 minutes later we were all standing outside Mello and I's apartment. Near was looking around at the building, I guess trying to decide if he thought it looked safe, and Mello was fumbling with the key.

I heard the lock click and Mello stood back, ushering Near and I inside. I flicked the light switch on, illuminating the long hallway we had come into, the hallway led to the kitchen on the left, and the living room on the right, our room was just through the living room, down another hallway and on the right. It seemed a very long distance right now.

"Would you like a glass of wine, Near?" Mello asked, smiling softly, a boyish innocent look plastered on his face.

"There are no toys, are there?" Near asked, raising one eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" Mello asked, his smile faltering.

"Your house doesn't look like the house of a toy collector, too neat, too clean." He smirked, "Not that I mind, I think your reason for having me over is probably much better. I think I will take a glass of wine."

I had to stifle a laugh as I led Near and Mello into the kitchen and brought three wine glasses down from the cabinet. Mello got the wine out of the fridge and uncorked it. I sat down next to Near and gave him a very discreet smirk. He winked at me, I blushed.

Mello poured us all very generous amounts of wine. Oh, how I hoped Near was a lightweight, because I knew that Mello and I were.

"How about some music" Mello said, abruptly. "I've only got a few cd's here, the rest are in the car, but I've got Porcelain and The Tramps, and Peaches. I know, a bit girly, but what can I say?"

I laughed, feeling the wine settle warmly in my stomach, already becoming more relaxed.

"Put in Porcelain" Near said, "I love them" he laughed.

Mello put the CD in, and came to sit back down. "I feel perfect" started echoing through the speakers, Mello took a deep sip of his wine, a content look spread across his face.

"I loveeee this song" Near said, he was so cute.

"_The other day I had to stop and think, and boy I love the way you get to me, so I took a hit and took another drink, your perfect frame is where I sucked it clean…"_

He was singing softly along with the song, it was making me horny just listening to him.

"_I love how easy you crawl at me, and the way it feels when you peel my clothes off me. The palm of my hand is where I hold the key, I fit you like a glove, it's not the ecstasy…"_

I almost couldn't stand it, I knew Mello felt the way. He was looking at Near with hunger in his eyes. I took another deep sip, I saw Near do the same. His glass was almost empty now, and I reached over and quickly poured him another, he looked at me, smirking, he directed the next line of the song at me.

"_Don't stop till' you please me….why don't you come over? Slip into something more comfortable, slip into me, how does that feel, baby? Wait, don't tell me, I already know, I feel perfect, I feel deep in you…"_

I winked at him and drained the rest of my glass, Mello poured me another. I was feeling lightheaded. Defiantly buzzed. One more glass would do it…maybe not even one if he kept looking at me…looking at me and being so irresistible. I was starting to think Mello was brilliant for having this idea.

Mello. I'd almost forgotten about him. I think I might die if I had to watch him and this stunning beauty have sex right in front of me. I would just…die.

Oh, god. Another sex song just came on. I don't know how I can deal. I closed my eyes and drained half of my wine glass. Smiling as it settled in my stomach.

_"Oh she'll make you want it, you want it, oh you'll fucking love it, you'll love it. Fuckin' fucks like a star, I'll fuck you like a star, superstar…"_

Another gulp. A small sip to follow. My hand on his leg. Another gulp. Mello's lips on mine, his hand up my shirt, my hand up his.

_"Mess with your head, makes you want it, fucks like a star, so rated R…You'll do anything…"_

Mello was kissing him, I hadn't realized that he'd poured me another drink. Another gulp. My vision blurred, I laughed, kissing Near's neck.

_"Take it to my private room, I'll make you dirty boys blush blush blush blush…"_

The glass was gone, I set it on the table, and I was kissing Near. Kissing him like I had never kissed Mello, the kind of innocent drunk kissing, where you're not exactly sure what emotions are running through your head, so everything's okay.

I opened one eye with difficultly and saw Mello drain his glass and saw that Near's was already empty. I beckoned for Mello to come over while still kissing Near.

"_I think about you, can't dream without you, I always want more"_

I wanted more of Near, I wanted all of him, and I wanted Mello.

Near tugged at my shirt, I raised my arms, letting him take it off.

"Naked…now" I mumbled in his ear, my words were running together, but he understood me and stood up, stripping off his two articles of clothing, he wasn't even wearing boxers. I stood up and did the same. When I was done I turned around and helped Mello wriggle out of his leather and chains. I loved Mello's body, so pale…and angular, and perfect. I ran my hands over his abs, and pressed my hips into his, feeling my hard on intensify, and feeling his do the same.

Near came up behind me and put his hands on my waist, brushing his erection on my back and kissing my neck. I shivered with pleasure, and swayed a bit. Mello caught me, and led us all quickly to the bedroom.

When we got there I fell on the bed and Near straddled me, lowering his mouth to my chest, and kissing, down…down…down. My member became even bigger, and he still went lower, lower. Mello started kissing me, shoving his tongue roughly into my mouth, I pulled his head closer, enjoying his taste, wanting them both so bad. Near took me in his mouth, I shuddered and let out a small moan. Feeling his hot mouth around me. I moved my hips forward slightly. He went faster.

Let me tell you, a blow job is amazing in itself, but you combine a blowjob and alcohol. And it's pure heaven.

I moaned loudly, almost not able to stand it.

"Near…I'm about—" But before I could get the words out I came on his face. He lapped it up like a thirsty puppy.

"I want some of that…" Mello said, bringing Near's face to his own and kissing him, tasting my cum in his mouth, I think it was the sexiest thing I've ever seen.

I felt another hard on. And I wanted to be inside of Mello. So badly.

"Mello…" I said. "Hands and knees, now" Mello smirked and did as he was told.

I reached over to the nightstand and got some lube and rubbed it on my erect organ.

I pushed gently against his entrance before I slammed into him. He let out a moan as I thrusted into him. God he felt so good.

Near was under Mello, blowing him. Mello must be having an incredible experience.

I thrusted harder, letting out moans as I came closer to my climax.

"Matt…I'm about—"

"No, wait" I said, wanting to cum with him.

I gave a few more thrusts and just when I couldn't stand it anymore I came in him, and he came in Near's mouth.

"Oh, god" I said, clutching Mello's back for support.

"I think it's your turn Near" Mello said, grinning wildly.

"Finally" Near said, getting on his hands and knees.

Mello got behind him and teased him for a few moments before entering him.

"Jesus, you're tight" Mello grunted. "Are you a virgin?"

"No, I workout" Near said, grunting.

I went over to Mello and started kissing his neck softly, totally spent and pouring my apologizes into those kisses. He seemed to understand, because he turned his head and kissed me on the mouth. It was a long passionate kiss, a forgiving kiss.

He pulled away and continued to thrust harder into Near, the romantic moment broken, but the twinkle back in his eyes when he looked at me.

I sat back and watched them, well…I watched Mello. I grabbed the almost empty wine bottle off of the nightstand and took a giant swig.

I looked again at Mello. At his face, his look of pleasure. The look on his face as he came into Near. And the look on his face afterwards, satisfied, exhausted.

He fell back on the bed, and crawled over to me and rested his head on my chest. I stroked his hair and he kissed my stomach softly. Near let out a satisfied sigh and curled up in a little ball next to us and fell asleep.

We soon did the same. Everything entirely perfect.


End file.
